


Don't Cry

by MorganasCrow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apprehensions, Aromantic Asexual Sherlock, Coming Out, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has the important reason to speak with Sherlock... and so does Sherly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am not aroace, I only have aroace friends. If you feel offended by the story, or it makes you feel uncomfortable, just let me know and I'll delete this shit.

"This is the Hell that I call my home."

\- Winds Of Plague (California)

 

                Jim came to the dorm and took a deep breath. He was preparing himself for something he wanted to do over a year already. He was a bit dizzy, for he decided to have a shot for courage...  and after seventh shot he realized he might get drunk, so he stumbled back to the dorm. He felt alcohol slowly running out of his veins, but he was still drunk enough to lose fear and do what he wanted to do... he wanted to express his love to Sherlock and to ask him out.

                Jim was nervous as fuck. He was sweating and his usually so sharp mind was close to the mind of any mortal, so desperatelly clung to Sherlock. Jim was unable to think clearly. He didn’t even think about this might have gone wrong.

                Jim jerked when he heard the key rattle in the lock. Sherly! Jim tried to calm himself down, but he knew he was breathing so quickly... and Sherly wasn’t of those who couldn’t tell... Sherly came into the room, taking off his scarf and shaking the raindrops off his coat. „Good afternoon, Jim,“ called Sherlock from the threshold. Jim swallowed. „Hello, Sherly.“ It was now or never. „I need to tell you something.“

                Sherlock’s face appeared in the doorframe. „What a coincidence... So do I.“ Jim swallowed, but made sure not even Sherly would be able to tell. Jim was thinking. He can either come out and hope Sherlock’s answer would be... positive, or he can wait and in case something goes wrong Sherly won’t feel bad... It took him few painful seconds to decide. „Okay,“ said Jim after he made sure he’s not trembling. „You first.“

                Sherlock smiled from ear to ear. „I have found a group of people who are like me and... I think it’s time for my coming out. I wish you were the first person to know I’m...“ Sherlock hesitated for a second... „aromantic asexual.“ This time Jim swallowed so it was definitelly seen and most probably also heard. His world has shattered. He heard blood rushing through his head and only hoped his eyes won’t sparkle with tears.

                „And what did you want to tell me?“ asked Sherlock. Jim swallowed to take time to think about some banality and to swallow his grief. „I just...“ it’s okay, he thought, there’s no sorrow in your voice. „I thought about the summer holiday in Scotland,“ Jimmy shot the first thing that crossed his mind and actually was making sense, „and I wondered whether you’d join.“

                Sherlock smiled from ear to ear. „Sure, it would be lovely. Can we discuss it tomorrow?“ Jim nodded, afraid his voice would betray him this time.

 

                It was late... almost 1:30 am. Jim was laying in his bed, unable to sleep. He listened to Sherly, letting out cute little snores and his eyes glistened with tears again. Forget it, he said to himself. Sherly will never love you. Let him go, it will be the best for both of you. Jim knew there is a possibility Sherly would have a relationship with him... still he might be... how do they say it... Romance positive aromantic? Something like that? He might at least want to try that... And what if you’re wrong, whispered the silent voice in the back of Jimmy’s head. What if Sherlock will never love you and if you ask him out, you’ll only confuse him and make him feel uncomfortable? What will you do then? Would you hurt him for your selfish purpose of satisfying yourself? Jim agreed with himself and promised himself Sherlock will never find out. Then he turned around, buried his face into the pillow and let the bitter tears drip.

 

"This is the place we hate to call home!"

\- Suicide Silence (Fuck Everything)

" It gets him right into that grave that he just dug"  
\- The Offspring (Hit That)


End file.
